


Warm Blood

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Biphobia, Bittersweet Ending, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Your parents visit you by surprise... things don't go as expected.





	Warm Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of my special for Bi Visibility Day! 
> 
> Requests are open! (tumblr: young-and-bitchy / request here).

The only thing that wasn’t black or white in your room were the hanged bisexual and LGBTQIA+ pride flags. You’d been thinking of adding colour to it, but working with the Avengers didn’t give you the time.

You barely had time for your family, but you tried. Most of the Avengers’ parents were dead, so you were thankful to have them.

Although there were stuff that they definitely didn’t know about. Being bisexual was one of those facts.

You wished they hadn’t found out the hard way.

Your parents had surprised you at the compound, so when you returned from a mission, they were waiting in your bedroom.

“Guys! What… What are you doing here?” You approached your mom to give her a kiss, but she raised a hand to stop you. “What is it?”

“What does this mean?” She inquired, pointing at the flags.

Your father stood by the window. “They’re for decor,” you lied. For someone who didn’t like lying, you could get away with a tiny one.

“The voice just told us what they meant!” Your mother exclaimed.

Your world crumbled. “FRIDAY?” You called.

“Yes, miss?”

“What did you tell them?”

“What the flags represent: the rainbow one represent the Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Trans, Q—”

“No need for all the names.”

“And the one with pink, purple and blue is specifically for people who define as bisexual.”

You took a deep breath and looked at your mom. She had her eyebrows raised. “So?”

“Yes,” you confessed. “I’m bisexual. I like men and women.”

Your dad shifted in his position. “But you’ve dated men before!”

“Still bisexual.”

And your personal hell unleashed. You knew deep down you’d never be ready for this. Ready to see them reject you, like everything you’d been through as a family didn’t matter.

Your mother vented for a long time, each word hurting more than the last one.  

Steve and Tony interrupted her by barging into your bedroom. You were sitting on the bed, elbows on your knees, your hands on your neck.

“Hello, ma’am,” Steve greeted and looked at your dad. “Sir.”

Your father nodded. “Captain.”

“I will politely ask the both of you to leave the premises,” Steve requested.

“I’m having an important conversation with my daughter,” your mother replied.

“A conversation involves two parties. You’re just yelling at her,” Tony stated. “You can return when you’re willing to have a civil conversation about this important part of your daughter’s life.”

“Important par—”

“Ma’am!” Steve interrupted her, surprising your mother. “Please, that’s enough.”

Your mother ended up grabbing her purse and leaving without saying goodbye. “We’ll talk later,” your father had whispered.

When they walked out of your room, the Avengers present nearby were giving them death glares.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked you. “Sorry. Dumb question.”

But it was like your heart had gone numb from getting stabbed so many times.

Until Stephen portaled to your room… and you felt it all.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner,” he apologised.

You got up and let him wrap his arms around you, allowing the warmth of his body to try and comfort you.

* * *

You were pretty down. You felt awful and worthless. The unconditional had banished.

What was next?

The night after, FRIDAY requested you to go to the dining room. You had your hair up, using a hoodie that matched your black polished and some shorts.

Not all Avengers were there. Steve, Bucky and Sam stopped talking when you entered the room; Tony and Pepper were with their baby boy; Stephen, Bruce and Natasha were having a drink and Wanda, Vision, Scott, Hope and Clint were chatting.

“What’s going on?”

“Well…,” Tony stepped forward, “…that thing with your family was disastrous, so we thought we’d do a little thing to cheer you up.”

“I thought,” Stephen corrected him. “(Y/N), you’re the greatest person I know, and you don’t deserve all that pain.”

“What we mean is that…,” Steve intervened and Stephen rolled his eyes at him. “We’re your family too, and we’re here for whatever you need.”

You nodded, wiping a tear that had fallen from your right eye. “I love you too, guys.”

“Whoa, whoa. We never said  **I love you** ,” Tony said but then smiled. “C’mon, people. Let’s eat!”

Clint and Natasha patted your back on their way to the table along with the rest, leaving Stephen and you alone.

“So this was your idea, huh?”

“Yes, but it was Tony’s card, so I can’t take all the credit.”

“Doctor Stephen Strange being modest?” You asked, faking surprise. “I’m shocked.”

He snorted and you both gazed at each other for a moment. You were glad when he leaned in for a kiss. You smiled on his lips, your hands on his cheeks and your nose taking in his cologne.

“I couldn’t wait any longer,” he argued.

“I’m glad,” you responded.

“Hey, love birds?” Tony interrupted. “Not to burst your bubble, but we’re waiting.”

You both rolled your eyes and you sensed Stephen’s hand on your back as you went to serve yourself a plate, eager to dine with your family.


End file.
